


Ultra Despair Girls *2*

by ShadowWolfSky01



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: :pensive:, Apocalypse, Blood and Violence, F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Tags Are Hard, i'm so sorry in advance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 10:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18548095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowWolfSky01/pseuds/ShadowWolfSky01
Summary: I got mad at the fact that UDG's ending left so many loose ends so here I am, making Ultra Despair Girls 2!





	Ultra Despair Girls *2*

**Author's Note:**

> Ultra Despair Girls *2* https://media1.giphy.com/media/OGiI9hd3oLIZy/giphy.gif
> 
> Please enjoy this Prologue : )

Echoing footsteps in the quiet night. Human. Too heavy to be a kid. An adult. I should be able to move past this point without too much trouble. I slip past into the alleyway, and move down it as quietly as I can, easier to cut past through here then go around the next few buildings. A seemingly drunken adult is pacing a few feet away from the entrance of the alleyway, but I just duck past him, hoping not to catch his attention. He seems to be too busy muttering to himself to even catch sight of me. Good.

I duck behind a dumpster, listening for the approaching sound of scratching claws on the asphalt or squeaking metal limbs. There's one… no, two nearby. I peak my head out from behind the alleyway. The two seem to be running around a child. Most likely protecting them. Can't blame the bastards, seeing as what this ever so important message I'm supposed to deliver says. I glance down at the rolled up paper in my hand, this world really has gone to shit. I sigh and look around for other ways to cross the street. Guess I'll have to face them head on. I reach for the knife on my belt- where did it go.

I look around for where I could have dropped it and I find myself face to face with a pair of legs. Ah. My eyes trail upwards and there's my knife. Right in the drunken adult's hands. His hands are shaking. Understandable. I raise a brow and attempt to swipe my knife back, in response the man lifts it up. Damn. “What do you want? There's no need for money in this city so what could you possibly want?” I meet his eyes, they're wide and terrified. He has drool coming from his mouth.

“I want you to get me out of here! You seem to know what you're doing!” The man cries, just a bit too loud. He points the knife back at me, hands shaking still. So that's what he wants. Due to how loud he just was I don't think that will be happening anytime soon. The sound of a child laughing, and squeaking paw pads gets closer. We've been found out. The noise draws the man's attention long enough for me to grab the knife from his hands. He looks petrified. Poor guy. Looks like we got a fight on our hands. 

I hold up my knife in one hand, and put up a fist for the other, which is now empty due to me putting the paper in my pocket. Right as I get into a fighting stance the Monokumas round the corner. The moment one enters my line of sight I launch at it, full speed. The moment I'm about one pace away from it I jump up onto it, latching myself onto the black and white bear. I lift my knife, poised to strike it's red eye when I hear the sound of a scream then something splattering. I hesitate for just a moment, thinking about the fate of the man behind me. I can't think about it for too long as I throw away my thoughts of helping the adult, he's probably already dead anyways. With those thoughts pushed aside I insert my knife into the glass of the red eye. Their weak point. 

I yank my knife back out right after stabbing it into the Monokuma, and launch myself backoff the bear, knowing full well it's about to explode. While that robot does it's thing I run at the other Monokuma, who's claws are now dripping with blood. I don't even have to look at the man's body to know the level of damage. Damn. Again, no time to think about that. I focus my thoughts as I jump at the second robotic bear, aiming my knife for it's weak spot. Shink. There it goes.

I momentarily latch onto the Monokuma, while I yank my knife back out of it's eye. Shit! It's stuck! It takes full other moment for me to be able to get it out. Gotta run. This thing's about to explode. I push myself off the Monokuma, just in time for it to explode. The blast nearly hits me. That was a close one. Now for the kid. My eyes dart around, looking for the kid who was controlling these bears. Where did they go? I look back and forth before peeking my head out of the alley way. Ah. They're running. Can't do much about that now. I sigh and glance down at the body at my feet. Poor bastard.

For safety's sake I peak my head out one more like before dashing across the street. Normally I would be all for a good fight, but not right now. I have a message to deliver and if I die on the way then there's no point. 

The moment I reach the other side of the street I dash to the nearest alleyway. Wait. Check first. I press my body up against the wall and look over my shoulder into the alleyway. No Monokumas. No children. Good. The only thing there is a chain link fence and a couple of garbage cans. Noisy things to get past, but good. I sneak my way into the brick wall lined path and walk up to the fence. Okay… 1… 2… 3… up I go. One hand after the other. One foot after the other. When I reach the top I jump down. No need to make repetitive noise climbing down when I could just make one sound. The sound of my feet landing on the concrete. I freeze when my feet hit the ground. The action created a dull echoing noise, so best to listen before moving forward. I don't hear anything. It's safe to move forward. Walking out of the alleyway I catch sight of the building described to me by Hiroko. I'm here.

With one last check for Monokuma's, I make my way to the entrance of the apartment building. From what I've heard from Hiroko, they should be on the first or second floor. I reach my hand out and turn the knob on the door slowly. For safety precautions I ready my knife as I open the door. At the sound of the creak of the hinges my entire body tenses. Shit. Was that too much noise? I pause any movement, listening for any reactions.

Turns out there is a reaction. A voice. A female voice. Not a kid's. Definitely.  
“H-Hello?” The voice calls from the darkness.  
“I mean you no harm.” I put my hands up and enter the apartment building. I keep my guard up, but attempt to look like someone who isn't a threat. I squint to let my eyes adjust better to the darkness. I can just barely make out the figure of a person sitting on what seems to be a desk. 

It takes me a moment but soon enough my eyes adjust better to the darkness. Before me is a short haired girl, wearing a sailor uniform top, shorts, and boots. Fits the description I was given. But just to make sure… “Are you Komaru Naegi?”  
There's a pause before she speaks. “Uh? O-Oh yeah! Sorry I'm a bit tired.” She seems nervous. That's understandable due to the situation we've all been in for the past two months.  
“It's fine. I'm Takemichi Yukimaru. I'm here to give you a message from Ms Hiroko Hagakure.” I take the rolled up paper from my pocket, hesitating for a moment. “Before I give you this I'm going to have to ask for the confirmation password-”  
The supposed Komaru cuts me off nodding. “The password. Yeah. It's Yasuhiro.” She sounds tired, like she's going through the motions. Probably has had to do this many times.  
I nod and hand her the paper. The sound of a rubber band being removed fills up he silence of the lobby. In all fairness it's a rather loud noise. I hear Komaru mutter something about not being able to see. Quite the understandable perdictiment due to the fact that there are no lights on.  
With my job now done I give a small nod to Komaru, before slipping back out into the street.

**Author's Note:**

> My art Tumblr is @shadowwolfsky  
> Go support me and check out art for this Fic!
> 
> ***Kudos and COMMENTS are much appreciated***


End file.
